


The First Fifteen Minutes

by Aragarna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to Master Plan (5x05). Mozzie stays to observe the effect of his flu concoction on Peter... (Comic style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Fifteen Minutes

[ ](http://imgur.com/lLB8iJh)


End file.
